camrenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Droga śmierci
Moje cycki mają w końcu czym oddychać! - Dinah wypada z szopy cała uradowana, od razu siadając na kolanach. Oddycha głęboko, wznosząc w górę jakieś modlitwy, na co unoszę brew. Lauren opiera się o mnie z lekkim chichotem, obejmując mnie w pasie. - Powinnyśmy się zacząć martwić tym - Normani trzyma w dłoniach lalkę chłopca, który ciągle coś powtarza. Zagrajcie ze mną w grę. Zagrajcie ze mną w grę. Zagrajcie ze mną w grę... Przełykam ciężko, wtulając się mocno w ciało Lauren, a kobieta obejmuje mnie opiekuńczo i cmoka mnie w skroń. Witajcie, dziewczęta! Widzę, że znalazłyście moją lalkę. Zagrajcie ze mną w grę, a żadnej nie stanie się krzywda. Oświetlony tunel zaprowadzi was do waszego domu. Macie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na przejście próby. Jeśli któraś z was zostanie na ścieżce po czasie, zginie. Głos nagle milknie, a przed nami zapala się światło. Zegar w górze ruszył, odcinając nam wszelką drogę ucieczki. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, ale zaraz potem szatynka splata nasze palce i ciągnie mnie w stronę tunelu. - Najlepiej będzie, jeśli będziemy trzymać się razem - mruczy cicho zielonooka, wysuwając się naprzód. Przez pierwsze minuty drogi nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego. Ściółka ciągnie się, aż do momentu ogromnej zapadni, która opada w dół prosto przed nami. Oto wasze pierwsze zadanie. Lepiej słuchajcie uważnie. Zapadnię można podnieść, ciągnąć za tamten sznur. Lecz, wasza w tym głowa jak do niego dosięgniecie. - Któraś musi zostać, żeby trzymać sznur - mówi Lauren. Spoglądam na nią z przerażeniem, łapiąc mocno jej dłoń. Pomimo, że sznur znajduje się kilka metrów nad nami, szatynka sprawnie do niego doskakuje i pociąga w dół za sobą. Zapadnia znowu wraca na swoje miejsce, a my jak najszybciej przez nią przechodzimy. - Lauren, co teraz? - wołam do dziewczyny, stresując się bardzo. Wygląda teraz na zagubioną i jednocześnie przerażoną, ale doskonale to maskuje. - Odsuńcie się! - krzyczy i puszcza sznur. Chwilę później bierze ogromny rozpęd i przeskakuje na drugą stronę, opadając na kolana. Klękam obok niej, unosząc jej podbródek do góry. - Żyję - uśmiecha się radośnie, przytulając mnie mocno. Parskam cicho, obejmując ją w talii i pomagam jej wstać, aż w końcu idziemy dalej. Wciąż jesteście żywe, gratuluję! Przed wami następne zadanie. Musicie zmobilizować siły i współpracować ze sobą. Na ścianie jest ogromny sznur, po którym musicie się wspiąć, aby nie wpaść do bagna, z którego nie ma wyjścia. Albo się utopicie, albo przeżyjecie. Powodzenia. - Ewentualnie nakopię ci w dupę, A! - wydziera się do głośnika Dinah, ale na szczęście Normani powstrzymuje ją, zanim zrobi coś więcej. - Ej, spokój! - Lauren jak zwykle staje na czele grupy, usilnie próbując coś wymyślić. Jestem z niej cholernie dumna i widzę jakie postępy zrobiła w ciągu tych siedmiu lat, w których jesteśmy ze sobą. - Złość nam w niczym nie pomoże. Wręcz przeciwnie. A czas kończy się coraz szybciej. Tam jest kawałek betonu, na który możemy ustać i trzymając się liny, przejść na drugi koniec. Wszystko jasne? - Tak - odpowiadamy chórem. Znowu szatynka puszcza nas przodem, sama pilnując, czy wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Tym razem zadanie odbywa się bez większych problemów i po około dziesięciu minut jesteśmy na po drugiej stronie bagna. Ruszamy dalej, wiedząc, że czas ucieka coraz szybciej. Póki co, nie natrafiamy na żadną pułapkę, co niezmiernie mnie cieszy i sprawia, że choć na chwilę się uspokajam. Podchodzę blisko Lauren, splatając ze sobą nasze palce. Dziewczyna spogląda na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem i wolno obejmuje mnie ramieniem. Z tyłu na koszulce robi się większa plama, więc mogę stwierdzić, że krew nadal leci. - Jakoś tu podejrzanie cicho - wzdycha DJ, drapiąc się w czoło. - Nie kracz, Dinah Jane - upomina ją niebieskooka. Lo posyła siostrze rozbawione spojrzenie i chichocze pod nosem. Ogromnym zaskoczeniem było to, że Lena faktycznie się z nami zaprzyjaźniła, jednak to Lauren w dalszym ciągu pozostawała tą lepszą. I jak się okazało w niedługim czasie, Hansen nie trafiła ze stwierdzeniem, że będzie musiała znosić dwa testosterony, albowiem Lena nie była interseksualna. Witajcie, dziewczęta. To już prawie ostatnia próba. Czy któraś z was jest mistrzem kuchni? Przełykam ciężko, gdy z sufitu zaczynają spadać noże. Spoglądam z nadzieją na Lauren, która pociera kark w nerwowym ruchu. Lauren's POV Obserwuję uważnie pułapkę, analizując wszystkie możliwe opcje jej przejścia. Dostrzegam drobny fragment drogi, na który w ogóle nie spada żaden nóż i postanawiam wykorzystać ten fakt. Każę dziewczynom po nim przejść, a sama zostaję w tyle, cały czas kontrolując sytuację. Gdy mam pewność, że wszystkie bezpiecznie dotarły na drugą stronę, ruszam za nimi. Przy ostatnim metrze drogi nóż boleśnie wbija mi się w ramię, w które niegdyś zraniła mnie Dinah. Upadam na ziemię, łapiąc się w tamtym miejscu. Lawina noży spada na ściółkę bardziej gwałtownie, więc ostatkiem sił czołgam się w stronę Camili. Gdy jestem już na bezpiecznym gruncie, wyciągam przedmiot ze swojego ramienia i rzucam go na podłogę, a później przy pomocy żony wstaję i idziemy dalej naprzód. Gratulacje! A teraz przed wami ostatnie zadanie. Przejdźcie po starym moście, który uchroni was od wody pełnej pijawek. Jeśli się wam uda przed czasem, odzyskacie wolność. Most jest w naprawdę opłakanym stanie i w każdej chwili grozi zawaleniu. Patrzę na zegarek, który pokazuje, że zostało nam jeszcze jakieś sześć godzin do końca. Według moich prywatnych obliczeń powinnyśmy wyrobić jeszcze przed czasem. Wszystko idzie w miarę gładko, a most załamuje się dopiero przy ostatniej kładce. Trzymając się mocno liny, przeskakuję na drugą stronę. Niefortunnie ląduję na lewą nogę, wbijając sobie wystający złamany patyk w udo, na co skomlę z bólu. Camila niemal natychmiast do mnie dobiega, pomagając mi się podnieść i usunąć gałąź. - Dasz radę? - pyta z troską, przerzucając moje ramię na swoje barki. Kiwam lekko głową i podtrzymując się na niej, wolno stawiam kroki. - Jeszcze tylko jakiś kilometr, Laur - Lena łapie mnie z drugiej strony, pomagając mi iść. Na szczęście droga mija nam sprawnie i po upływie około trzydziestu minut znajdujemy się na końcu tunelu. Gra skończona... Gra skończona... Gra skończona... - Dosyć tego - mamroczę cicho i kuśtykam w stronę głośnika, a następnie strzelam w niego tak, że się rozpada na małe kawałki. Czując wreszcie ogromne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i wolność. Wychodzimy w końcu na świeże powietrze, a kilka metrów dalej widać nasz dom. Spoglądamy na siebie z uśmiechem i idziemy w jego kierunku.